


Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are moving into their first apartment together and Jason feels like he's losing control. Like he's not ready to share his life just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice Anon on tumblr prompted me with "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."  
> The prompt is from [this](https://allumetterouge.tumblr.com/post/140736026277/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list, just in case you want to have a look or ask me to write something else?

Pushing the window open Jason let himself into the safe house. _Their_ safe house. 

By now, Tim would have brought the last box inside, having taken the whole day to go from the manor to the apartment and back again. It wasn’t the first time they shared a living space, but this was special. This was something else. 

Stroking his fingers against the gun at his thigh, Jason kept the sudden panic at bay. This was different. This was the first time they moved in _together_. It was no longer Tim’s or Jason’s place they shared, but theirs. He couldn’t just throw the kid out or leave when it got too much. He couldn’t burn the place down.

The clatter of dishes told him Tim was in the kitchen. Their kitchen. Getting his busy little hands all over Jason’s stuff. 

He tried to swallow down the thought of storming out of the bedroom and make him stop. They were together for months now, but Tim still didn’t know everything. He didn’t need to know every little thing about Jason. 

_Their_ bedroom. That’s where he was. 

When he exhaled sharply, his breath rattled. The armour was constricting him, choking him. He needed to get it off. The movements were jerky and it took him longer than he liked to shrug off his jacket, letting it fall where he stood. With shaking hands, he fumbled with the clasps of his armour. It wasn’t usually this hard to get out of his uniform. 

But he wasn’t usually coming home to – Coming home.

The armour clattered to the floor, followed by his belt and boots. Jason stepped over them, almost diving into the bed. Moving his hands frantically, he looked for the knife he kept under his pillow and his muscles only relaxed when he finally got his fingers around the handle. 

Jason laid down on his back, one arm still bent and buried under the pillow, trying to ease his beating heart. There had been a time he would have used the knife. A time where he would have just cut out this festering infection in his chest that made it so hard to think of anything. Then, it had been easy. He had been able to make and break the rules as he liked. But with Tim here, with both of them together now, he was losing control, having to rely on someone else and how did that work again?

From his peripheral vision, Jason noticed the light seeping into the room before his whole body jerked at Tim’s voice.

“Hey, Jason, have you seen the… _Oh_.”

Yeah, oh. Oh, alright and golly gee. He had to get out, had to get away from this place, had to get away from that boy before he had stuck his claws fully into him and could rip Jason’s heart out at the tiniest tug. 

Jason heard his heart beat in his ears and he tried to speak, tried to scream and tell Tim to just get away and leave him alone, he wasn’t ready. The words died in his throat though, choking him like a noose. 

His grip tightened around the knife, clutching it like a lifeline. It wasn’t the one Talia had given him but one he had bought himself. Had bought with his own money; not Talia’s, not Bruce’s, not mom’s. His own knife. 

When the mattress dipped under Tim’s weight, Jason closed his eyes, exhaling and trying regulate his breathing. Unable to even control his own body, the whole room closed in on him. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t good, wasn’t what he had wanted when he –

– “Have you seen the dishes?”

Grunting, Jason threw his head to the side, his fingers still tight around the knife as he finally saw Tim. Tim’s dull grey eyes that kept him pinned in place like a butterfly ready for dissection. 

“Have you seen the dishes?” he repeated calmly, kneeling on the bed, but not touching him. Not touching Jason just yet, but he could. He was so close he could touch Jason any moment and Jason couldn’t control that, couldn’t control Tim. Tim wasn’t his knife, wasn’t a weapon, a tool, an extension of his body. He could hurt Jason if he wanted to. 

Swallowing hurt and Tim stayed, waited. “Have you,” Jason’s voice broke, forcing him to try again. “Have you tried the box - the box labelled ‘kitchen’?”

That got him a smile, a soft one. “I’ll try that one later. How many people did you punch tonight?”

“Just. Just a few,” Jason breathed, trying to remember. “Five I think. Maybe six, two of them were twins.” Talking was easier now, but his throat still felt sore. 

When Tim hummed, reaching out slowly, Jason just sighed and closed his eyes, letting Tim touch him. 

Warm fingers slid over his skin as they traced the muscles on his arm towards their goal. And Jason let them. He loosened his grip on the knife, allowing Tim’s hand to slip into his palm, replacing the weapon. Tim wasn’t his knife, wasn’t his weapon; he didn’t own Tim. 

There was a fleeting moment before Tim leaned down, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear with his free hand. A moment where Jason could have moved or fought or fled, but he didn’t. He wanted this. Wanted to stay and let Tim kiss him. 

Tim didn’t belong to him, but he belonged to Tim with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and I could easily expand it further, but I didn’t feel like making that nice anon wait any longer. Thank you reading, I do hope you liked it - feel free to tell me, here or on [tumblr](https://allumetterouge.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
